1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of high-frequency technology. It relates particularly to an adjustable vacuum condenser, especially for high capacities, comprising
a cylindrical housing of an insulating jacket, an upper metal jacket connected to the insulating jacket at its top end, a lower metal jacket connected to the insulating jacket at its bottom end, a cover closing the upper metal jacket, and a base part closing the lower metal jacket; PA1 in the housing two inter-engaging electrode systems, the lower electrode system of which is fixed to the base part and the upper electrode system is arranged displaceably in the direction of the housing axis by means of an actuating rod running through an opening in the cover; PA1 at least one set of bellows (2) which concentrically surrounds the actuating rod (1), connects the cover with the upper electrode system and serves as current feed for the upper electrode system; and PA1 an electrically conducting jacket, which concentrically surrounds the set of bellows and conducts on its inner face the high-frequency operating currents to the set of bellows via the cover.